Renaissance of the Shinigami
by ilovetoph4eva
Summary: When the world is brought to a shattering end by the eternal tsukuyomi things take a spin as The Shinigami turns back the clock and gives Naruto a second chance, however he's not the only one who knows what's happened… Yes its a time travel fic but give it a try yeah? You might just like it :) The M rating is for language and possible future lemons...
1. Chapter 1 - Second Chance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its owned by Kishimoto who I personally think should be spreading the love that is the right to Naruto!**

**Read on enjoy and come back in like a week, I only write on weekends. Oh yeah and the M rating is cause of language and possible lemons waaaaaay in the future. **

Nothing. That was all that he saw as he seemingly drifted endlessly through the darkness. His mind was racing and yet it seemed to have slowed at the same time. He had just witnessed the end of the world, a world fully encompassed in a planetary genjutsu that took a firm hold of his consciousness and plunged him into a peaceful bliss. The sensation had barely lasted a minute before he felt his soul being torn from his body and into… wherever he was now.

Suddenly he felt a presence to his side and turned sharply, reaching for weapons and tools that weren't there. What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks. Beside him drifted a towering figure draped in a white gown. It wore a large necklace made of beads that seemed to be silently screaming out with pain and anguish. But what was most terrifying about the entity that was beside him was its eyes. Its eyes were dark, hollow pits that seemed to be staring everywhere and yet nowhere at the same time, endlessly hungering for the souls of the dead. The entire being was more or less oozing a sense of absolute power that shook the man to his core.

For a long time it simply stood sentinel beside him, looking forward into the infinite blackness. Eventually the being spoke, its voice heavy with age wisdom and power as its grotesque purple skinned face morphed to speak.

"This is not the end I envisioned, not the end that suits my desires. The wars that have been waged over time by mankind are what have fed my existence, your wars are part of a delicate balance that cannot be simply pushed aside. I have chosen to give mankind a second chance, a second chance to do with what you choose. All I ask in return is this, stop Madara Uchiha's plan and send him back to me here in the afterlife." The figure turned slowly to its listener and its voice grew icy and malevolent, "But if you fail to do so, I will make your time in the afterlife hell beyond imagining. And I will reap from your soul the sorrow of all the thousands who are destined to die from the struggle of war."

For more than a few chilling seconds the figure kept its twisted face directed towards the man beside it, before its hand rose up wielding a sword that had seemingly materialized from nothing. Without a moment's hesitation the sword fell like a guillotine and cut deep into the fabrics of space and time as the nothingness began to unravel…

(Uchiha Compound)

As the rays of the rising sun cut through the thinly veiled curtains of the Uchiha Compound, the raven haired boy opened his eyes. Sitting up, he looked fuzzily around as his brain began to get into gear, trying to process his surroundings. Before he had even fully registered where he was the memories hit him like a brick hitting a wall. "Aaargh!", Sasuke fell back and clutched at his head as it throbbed fiercely, threatening to explode.

'For Kami's sake what's going on!'. He lay there for a while as his mind slowly sorted through the mesh of thoughts and memories that were vying for space within his mindscape. Eventually the throbbing subsided and he once again made an attempt to rise. This time he managed to make it out of the room as he stumbled down the hall towards what his mind automatically remembered to be the bathroom.

As he entered the tiled room he made it to the sink and leant slightly against it, still trying to find his balance. As he rested he looked up and for more than a few seconds simply stared at his own reflection. 'Shit. It really happened didn't it? I really am back… in the village'. He flinched at the memory of the entity that had done this, and his heart grew cold as he remembered the threat it had given him. He shook his head to rid his mind of those memories and after splashing some water on his face he got dressed and went outside.

He was now donned in the clothes he had typically worn with the only difference being that he had found a katana in the house which he had wasted little time sheathing and equipping. He was quickly making his way through the village, doing his best to avoid any and all contact. He would have preferred to travel via the rooftops but his first attempt had ended up with him nearly falling 15 when he only just made what had seemed like a small leap. He was having some difficulty remembering that his body wasn't the one he had honed and refined under the tutelage of Orochimaru.

After the rooftop incident he'd also been trying to activate his Sharingan and had thus far failed. As he continued his walk through the village he tried figuring out exactly how old he was at the moment and where exactly he had been dropped back into the timeline. He was so distracted in his thoughts that he didn't notice the pack of vicious fangirls before they struck.

"Sasuke!", the annoying high-pitched whine had barely reached his ears when his mind dredged up memories of what the accursed creatures behind him were capable of. He didn't even turn as he executed evasive maneuvers and made a run for it. He barely managed to get outside of their reach as he ran and was about to open up some real distance when he saw another group coming around the corner ahead of him.

Without time to think, Sasuke made the gut decision and ran into the nearest alleyway, hopeful that he could at least find some way to escape them through there. However the moment he turned into the alley he realized his mistake, it was a dead end.

Suddenly he heard them come in from behind him. Turning around he saw them closing on him, mouth's drooling as they encircled their prey. For a split second Sasuke considered killing them, but that thought was quickly thrown to the wind as he knew that he needed to keep a relatively low profile.

He quickly tried thinking of plan as his brain looked back in his memories to find some method of escape he had used before, and when he found one that fitted his current predicament he mentally groaned.

He wished he had more time to come up with a better solution but now was not the time to dawdle as he saw them about to pounce. He closed his eyes is morbid disgust as his hands quickly began to pull of his shirt…

(The Hidden Leaf Ninja Academy)

"Well done everyone, you made it!", exclaimed the chuunin rank instructor as he smiled at the students sitting in front of him. "I always knew you guys would become genin" 'I can't believe some of these guys passed' "and I'm sorry to see you guys leave…" 'thank Kami they're finally out of here, most of them gave me more headaches than I care to remember' "but you guys need to get out there and make fulfill your dreams." He scratched the scar that ran across his face grinning with all kinds of joy at the class full of genin.

As the chuunin continued what he subconsciously thought was a splendid graduation speech, two young kunoichi were in a heated conversation at the back of the class.

"Have the girls found him yet? There's no way he would miss today of all days, he must have been kidnapped!"

"Don't worry about a thing Forehead, I sent the best fangirls at my disposal and trust me, they'll find him and bring him in."

The pink haired girl frowned slightly at her friend's confidence, "But Ino, even if they found him and he was okay, he would never let them get within ten feet of him and what if he pulls off his shi…"

"Cool it, I've been training to resist that one for a while now, he'll have to take of more than just his shirt to get them this time."

Just as she finished speaking the door burst open to reveal a group of girls carrying a shirtless hog-tied Sasuke into the room. The class watched silently as they deposited him in calmly into his seat and left, all the while with their noses slowly bleeding. As they left the last of the girls turned and gave a shaky salute into the mass of graduates and within them Ino returned the salute with a look of pride on her face, she was so proud.

The tension in the class managed to remain stunned as Sasuke loudly struggled to break his bonds before a boy wearing a jacket with red markings on his face burst out laughing. "I can't believe they caught you!" he said between breaths "you even took of your damn shirt and they still got you. Man I wish I coulda seen that!"

That more or less set the rest of the class off as they also starting laughing, although it was mainly just the male members. The scar faced chuunin knew he was meant to step in and stop the riotous laughter but to be honest he was stilled worried about why Sasuke hadn't been on time. Especially today when he was meant to be assigned to a genin team and issued a Jounin sensei, and on top of that he was honestly curious as to how the girls had managed to catch him, he nearly always escaped their slimy tentacles. Shivering slightly, he walked up to Sasuke's seat to cut him free as his last worry of the day ran through his mind, 'Where the hell is Naruto?"

(En route to the Ninja Academy)

Naruto was flying past through the streets as his mind reeled from the information in his head. 'I can't believe it actually happened, I've got a second chance. Man, I owe that thing big time, but he could have at least chosen a better time to give me back my memories!' Unfortunately for him he had received his memories whilst he was in the middle of carefully carrying the high profile package that was his instant ramen. This obviously didn't end well when he not only dropped it but also burnt himself and slipped in the soupy goodness and knocked himself out when his head was rudely introduced to the small kitchen's countertop.

He'd only just woken up and had begun to mourn the loss of his ramen when he realized that he hated that specific flavor. That thought then lead to him realizing that he had only ever tried that specific ramen once, and that one time had been on the day he was assigned to Team 7.

Naturally his reaction involved him rushing out of his apartment like a blonde bat out of hell. And thus here he was now, closing in on the Ninja Academy. To be perfectly honest, for Naruto the one single thing he wanted to do this time round was ensure that he and Sasuke never grew apart and that they stayed together in Team 7… It took a few seconds for him to chuckle nervously before he muttered quietly to himself, "I have got, to change the way I phrase things in my head cause that. Sounded. Gay."

He shook it off as he neared his target and with a grin burst through the window in spectacular fashion.

(In the Class)

Sasuke had just about managed to free his mouth from the ropes and was about to shout at Iruka to hurry up and untie him when he saw the blonde blur come crashing through the window headfirst and straight towards him.

Moments later as Sasuke opened his eyes he felt the weight of a person sitting on top of him in a straddling position and looked up into the eyes of one Naruto Uzumaki. For seconds the awkward moment lasted as Sasuke mentally screamed at what was for him, more or less a re-occurrence of the most embarrassing moment of his life. 'Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck! What are the odds that shit like this happens twice!'

As quickly as it had happened it ended as Naruto sprung away from the Uchiha and pointed an accusatory finger at him. "Damn it Sasuke, why aren't you wearing a shirt!"

This incident of course set of another outburst of laughter as Iruka struggled to get his class under control.

(2 Hours Later)

The three genin sat in uncomfortable silence as they waited for their sensei. Naruto was sat with his feet up on a desk feigning sleep. Mentally he was already making all kinds of plans to get stronger faster, he wasn't about to let all the crap that had happened before happen again. This time he would save Jiraiya, he would save Asuma, he would stop Pain before he even had the chance to get anywhere near the Hidden Leaf Village and he damn well would certainly stop Orochimaru and Kabuto the first chance he got. However one thing that was bugging Naruto was whether or not he should tell the old man about this. He was pretty damn certain that telling people in a rush was nothing but a sure way of booking a ticket to the loony bin but to be honest he was pretty certain that the hokage would at least hear him out long enough for him to convince him.

Meanwhile Sasuke was sat quietly contemplating what he was going to do with this opportunity. He was damn certainly no going to tell anyone but this did open a realm of possibilities. If he could reteach himself all the jutsu he had acquired then maybe he could truly expand on his skills and learn to use another chakra nature. Of course all this was currently being overwhelmed by his inner dilemma which was revolving around the simple fact being that he wanted to raze the village to the ground, admittedly not really out of malice but more out of principle. They had wronged Itachi and thus they deserved to suffer as his brother hade. But speaking of Itachi, he was alive again. This alone opened up a realm of possibilities to the young Uchiha who was trying to think about how he could work his way to his brother again.

As the door opened and the white haired jounin entered and succumbed to Naruto's juvenile prank both Naruto and Sasuke had the same thought run through their minds.

'At least it's only me who knows about this, this chance is mine to do with as I choose'

(Orochimaru's Lair)

Kabuto was walking calmly towards his master's quarters as the gears in his head shifted incessantly. He was still reeling from the memories that had come to him. And as he strode on he was rather impressed with himself. He had managed to become a very influential and powerful force after taking over and he was certainly rather eager to do so again. As Kabuto neared the door his own emotions were certainly going rather well but the single possibility that was stuck within his head was that maybe, just maybe he wasn't the only one who was aware of what had happened, and maybe just maybe Orochimaru himself knew about what had happened. Kabuto knew better than anyone that if Orochimaru was aware then things were going to get interesting.

Entering the room he saw the Snake Sannin standing by the small window at the side of the room and walked calmly over to his side where he stood patiently.

Eventually the pale skinned shinobi addressed him, "Kabuto. There's been a change of plans, and there is much we must discuss, for I've decided that maybe attacking The Hidden Leaf Village outright isn't the best of plans."

As he had said this Orochimaru had been keeping a close eye on Kabuto's reaction. He knew that the Kabuto of this time should not really be overly surprised by this cautious change of plan, and he was ready to leap upon any indication that Kabuto knew.

Kabuto simply gave his master a small smile before responding, "I see, well then what do you propose?"

His face had given away nothing but in his mind Kabuto was actually rather enjoying this.

'Hehe, he knows. Well then this really is going to get interesting.'

**AN: I really don't like the way I ended this chapter but hey, whatcha gonna do? This is the first chapter of a story which I've got planned out to go for a long ass time. Please Read and Review and I swear on my fingerpainted drawings of the Chupacabra that I will not abandon this story.**

**One thing I'd like to point out though is that the other stories of mine which are up aren't getting updated because they were originally only meant to have been one-shots.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Plans for Da Future

Chapter Two

**AN: Ok, might I say that although my story is set in the past of the original story, I am going to change some things you know? I'll tell you one thing just to get my point across, Gaara does not become Kazekage at the age of 15 in mine. This is simply because it never made sense to me to begin with. He was strong sure but how could someone go from crazed psychopath to cool headed leader of an entire nation within three years. And I'm pretty sure that when they were deciding it, it was probably a close decision so in my story I'm just going with the fact that there was a chance that he would become Kazekage again, but it didn't happen. So there. Poop.**

(Leaf Village Training Grounds)

Naruto sat quietly hidden within the branches of a tree as the sun rose over The Hidden Leaf Village. He had spent the entire night training and trying to re-learn a lot of his techniques and thus far he hadn't figured out a thing. The only thing he had relearnt thanks to his ever efficient clone training system, was how to mold wind chakra.

He stiffened slightly as he heard voices approaching his hiding spot. He wasn't exactly trying to hide from people but at the same time he was well aware of which people were generally up and about at 5AM.

"Come on Lee! Let your Flames of Youth burn without abandon fuel your passion for victory!"

"Gai-Sensei! You are my idol! If I don't win this race I promise to complete 1000 push-ups. And if I can't do that I promise to…"

Their voices were now clear as they entered the training grounds clad on their hands, seemingly racing to some unknown finishing point. Lee was just ahead of Gai as they reached the middle of the training grounds and suddenly Lee stopped and began to leap in celebration.

"Gai-Sensei I won! I won!"

"Lee… _I'm so proud"_

The anime tears were flowing and Naruto knew exactly where this was headed and he'd be damned if wasn't going to stop it. As the two green clad shinobi leapt towards each other with youthful vigor Naruto leapt out of the tree to grab their attention.

"Lee! Gai-Sensei! Uh… How are you guys?"

The two had deviated from their flight path but as they stood staring at the diminutive blond ninja they both exchanged confused looks.

"Lee. Do you know this young man?"

"No Gai-Sensei, I've never seen him before in my life."

This was pretty much when it dawned on Naruto that in this time he hadn't yet met the two shinobi and thus they actually didn't know who he was. _'Well this is akward'_

"I'm actually a genin just like Lee and I've heard so much about the… Green Beast of the Leaf Village so I was just wondering if I could train with you guys." '_Hehe, quick thinking Naruto'_

Lee's face lit up with happiness at finding someone else who wanted to train with his sensei, but Gai's face was happy but slightly regretful as he looked at Naruto, "I'm sorry, but if you wish to train with me I have to gain permission from your current sensei before any such thing takes place."

Naruto barely batted an eye as he squinted towards the sun, trying to calculate the time, "Well, Kakashi-Sensei should be here in a couple hours anyway so I guess…"

He never got to finish as Gai erupted into a ballad of his and Kakashi's adventures together.

"KAKASHI! His cool and hip attitude has always made him a rival beyond reproach. One of these days I will defeat him. Why, I remember…"

Naruto watched the spectacle of the grown man trying to recreate some dangerous mission by himself but after a while he left to get some food and think something over. Lee didn't notice him leaving due to the fact being that he was sat cross-legged taking notes on Gai's performance.

**A WHILE LATER**

**(The Hokage's Tower)**

Sasuke was pretty much decided on his course of actions. In the last few days he had more or less completely relearnt all of his kenjutsu techniques and forms, and the same could almost be said about his taijutsu. His ninjutsu had kind of hit a barrier as was struggling to learn chidori again but that would come in time he surmised. As far as ninjutsu went though, his fire techniques where the ones which he had managed to master to a great enough extent once again, however his sharingan still eluded him.

He had by now decided to refuse Orochimaru's offer of power and to stay in the village. Now, he was sitting patiently waiting for his opportunity to speak to the Hokage. He was pretty sure of what he was going to say and he knew in the back of his mind that the Hokage would take some serious convincing to believe all of it.

He then heard the middle aged kunoichi who acted as the Hokage's secretary shift as she turned towards him.

"Sasuke Uchiha, the Hokage may see you now."

Without a word Sasuke rose and made his way down the hall and only stopped when he had reached the door. He took a single deep breath before getting his gameface on and sliding into the room.

**(Minutes Earlier)**

"…so that's how me and Bee ended up losing to Obito and I guess after that he took the Nine-Tails' chakra from me and activated the Eternal Tsukuyomi thing."

Hiruzen Sarutobi had heard some wild tales in his lifetime but this took the cake. A lot of it added up and actually went hand in hand with what Jiraiya had told him about a mystery organization he had heard news of. Still, it was a nigh impossible task for the experienced shinobi to sit there and believe that the young boy who sat in front of him had actually fought and defeated several S-Class ninjas.

"Naruto, your tale is certainly thorough and detailed but can you in any way prove it to me. I'm sure you understand the gravity of the situation if I was to act and what you said was not true."

Naruto's face barely changed as he replied with seriousness, "And I'm certain _you _understand just how bad things would get if you didn't act and I was right. There's nothing more for me to tell you, if things go the way they did before you and a lot of people are going to die again in 6 months."

Their silent stare off went on for a while as the Hokage attempted to find a chink in the boy's armor, any little detail that might show that the boy was lying. But he found nothing. With a heavy sigh his hard expression fell and he smiled sadly at the boy, "Naruto I believe you."

The boy's change in demeanor was instant as he relaxed and grinned widely. "Whoo, I thought you'd never blink Old Man. This was a lot easier than I thought it would be. You know I half expected you to send me to Ibiki for interrogation or something."

Hiruzen didn't have the heart to tell the boy that that was probably still going to happen so he just left it for later. Glancing at the clock he realized that he had an appointment starting in a minute or so. "Naruto we're going to have to continue this conversation later. Meet me on top of the tower tonight."

Naruto nodded before making his way out the window as he gave the man a parting wave.

He sighed slightly as he watched the young shinobi leave before informing his secretary that he was free again. '_I wonder why I actually have her, most people don't really make appointments they just burst in here anyways.'_

His mind was brought back to earth as the door opened to reveal an eerily determined Sasuke Uchiha.

'_Wow, kids are creepy when they're serious.'_

"Come in Sasuke, take a seat."

Sasuke walked into the room, his face expressionless as he sat himself in a chair in front of the Hokage. The old man himself was calmly puffing on his pipe as he stared kindly at the boy, trying to break the tension that seemed to be setting fast.

"What is it that you would like to talk to me about Sasuke?"

"Itachi Uchiha"

The moment the words left the young Uchiha's mouth, the Hokage's eyes had subconsciously hardened at the memories that name dredged up.

'_There's something wrong here, something terribly wrong.'_

"What about him Sasuke?"

"I know. I know everything now. I know what you made him do."

Despite the fact that on the surface the Hokage was straight faced, mentally the alarms were on red alert as he tried to figure out how the boy could have discovered the truth. Or whether or not they were even talking about the same thing.

"I know that you made him kill my entire clan, and despite how much I want to hate you for it, I understand." The amount of effort it had taken him to say that was overwhelming and he was having a hard time keeping up his cold mask.

The Hokage simply studied the boy silently, as he tried to figure out why Sasuke would come out and tell him this and how on earth he had found out. The Hokage himself had to hold back dropping his jaw in astonishment, there were meant to have been absolutely no loose ends asides from himself, the elders, Danzo and Itachi himself.

"I won't tell anyone about this, under one condition."

This forceful tone brought the Hokage out of his thoughts quickly, "And what may that be Sasuke?"

"I want you to call him back. Let Itachi return here to the Hidden Leaf. I don't care how you have to do it but you must. He's dying from a disease, and the only one who can save him is one of your students, Lady Tsunade."

Now, several thoughts were running through Hiruzen Sarutobi's mind. Surely Sasuke must have realized just how impossible a request that was, and where did he get the information that Itachi was dying from. Itachi had been reporting to the Hokage for years and he had never mentioned an illness of any sort.

"I will think on what you have said Sasuke, but know this, the knowledge you hold is an S class secret. If you speak to anyone about what you know, the penalty is death."

The threat barely seemed to faze the Uchiha boy as he stood and made his way silently out of the Hokage's office.

**Atop the Hokage's Tower (later)**

Hiruzen stood pondering on the quiet rooftop. He was beyond worried about Sasuke and he something seemed off about it. Naruto had not mentioned that Sasuke discovered the truth this early. In fact Naruto had never mentioned that even he knew the truth.

'_There you go again Hiruzen, acting as if you believe Naruto's wild story'_

Despite how much trust he had in Naruto. He was still beyond wary of this being some kind elaborate prank, but still, Naruto had displayed seriousness like never before and the clarity in which he had remembered the events had been astonishingly accurate.

Sighing deeply he turned calmly as Naruto landed softly on the roof.

For a couple of seconds he stared at the boy, mesmerized by the age he could see etched into the young face. He was trying to hide his worry and anxiety behind a mask of cheerfulness, but no matter what he did he couldn't hide the sadness in his eyes.

"So Naruto, what exactly are we going to do now that we have a… 'second chance'."

"Well, first things first I think we shouldn't act rashly. If we do that and change the course of things then that means our knowledge of things that are meant to happen will become pretty much useless. Right now, our first priority is to ensure that Orochimaru doesn't leave the village alive."

Naruto's face had fallen into a grim seriousness as he finished and the Hokage was in total agreement about the final part of Naruto thoughts. They began to discuss their plans for the future in the shadow of the moon and in the back of his mind Hiruzen was pondering what Sasuke had told him earlier that day.

The rain was falling heavily over the town and the townspeople had already packed up most of their wares in anticipation of the storm.

In a hotel somewhere in the city two women were conversing over the likelihood of them hitting it big in the casinos the next day.

"Shizune! Trust me when I tell you that we'll be rich tomorrow! I can feel it in my breasts… no no no my bones. That's it, I can feel it in my bones!"

The larger of the two women was blonde and rather intoxicated at the moment. Her companion was sat at a desk doing her absolute best to not lose her temper as she tried to convince her vivacious friend that betting _all_ of their money might not be the greatest idea.

"Lady Tsunade I understand that _right now,_it might seem like a glorious idea to bet all our money…"

"You damn straight it is!" slurred Tsunade chugging away another bottle of sake,

"but trust me when I tell you that it'll come back to bite us when you lose all our money!"

"Ahhh what's the worst that could happen? We lose all our money? We've been there before, a little healing here and there and we'll be back on track! Remember that one time when…"

Shizune watched on as Tsunade began to retell a story about one of their past adventures, her eyes lighting up with every interesting point and reference. It had been fun running around the world but Shizune was growing tired of it. She wanted to settle down at some point, get some sort of consistency into her life. She got up and made for the door, intent on getting some ramen from the shop downstairs, and as she reached for the door she heard Tsunade's voice blaring from the other room.

"Get some more Sake while you're out Shizune!"

Shaking her head slightly she opened the door and walked out. She saw the three figures walking towards, all wearing heavy cloaks and covering their faces. Her senses screamed _Suspicious_ at her so she was immediately on guard. As they neared each other one of the strangers looked up at her, his pale skin glinting in the soft light of the hall.He had green eyes and white hair that fell past his neck, but there was something familiar about the two red dots on his forehead.

They walked past each other without incidence but Shizune was still worried. As she reached the end of the hall she turned and saw the three figures stop by their door and knock. She stood watching as the door opened and a second later… Tsunade's fist had flown out and blown one of the figures through the adjacent wall. The other two leapt away as Shizune grumbled reaching for her senbon.

_What have you gotten us into now Tsunade?_

**AN: Okay so first and foremost 'a thousand apologies' for not having written poop for this damn long. Just been really busy at school what with mock exam week and me getting terrible grade, after terrible grade. Mock week is done now and I've still got the exams in the beginning of January so forgive me for a lack of consistency in updates until after that time cause I'll probably be revising. At his point I'm just writing because it helps me relax… sometimes.**

**BTW, if you have any 'one-shot' ideas or requests please PM me and I'll add it to my list. Your ideas can be pretty much anything and I will give yous credit for them. The only shows which I will accept however are pretty much Naruto, Avatar: TLA and maybe Shaman King. Romance, fights, whatever the hells you want. Okay… thank you.**


End file.
